Chaos Underhand
by superstarbaby16
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and are going through tough times.Not only is Bella pregnant but after the kid's are born it's time for her change. Will there be a miracle or chaos in the house of the Cullen's. You'll only find out here!


Chaos Underhand

Today was the day, I have been waiting for all my life. I would be getting married to Edward. Edward Cullen. I fluttered my eyes hoping to see Edward but instead Alice's big head was in my sight. I sighed frustrated. That's right, Edward wouldn't be here today. He was with all the men of the house doing god knows what. Alice had wished for me to have a normal wedding but I didn't see how any of my life after this event would be normal.

I was marrying a vampire! How is that normal? Why does my life or even my wedding have to be normal if I myself won't be normal for too much longer? I closed my eyes again and groaned stretching my muscles. I hadn't slept well with Edward being gone half of the night. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't just see Alice's head I could see her whole body and she was jumping up and down like a rabbit hopping for its life.

Alice began to shake me, my whole body feeling like it was having a seizure. I grumbled something incoherent as Alice ordered me to go and take my shower. I disregarded my clothes and stepped into the nice, soothing shower. The shower head was set to strong so it was beating at my skin curing all the aches I had received from last night.

I washed myself with Edward's favourite strawberry vanilla body wash and my freesia shampoo. Once I was done I stepped out of the steamy shower walls to be met with mist covering the whole bathroom. I breathed in deeply, loving the smell.

Alice had laid out comfortable sweat pants and a tanktop for me to wear. I smiled. I totally forgot that that was part of our deal. Alice gets to plan the wedding and I get to change whatever I wanted if I didn't like it. Well, I hadn't changed anything all that much but I did tell alice that I had to wear comfortable clothes the day of the wedding. I just never knew she even allowed sweatpants in the house. Humph, you learn something new every day.

Not even a second after stepping out of the washroom I was in alice's bathroom. Rosalie behind me with her straightner. I was going to have my hair up in a bun with two chopsticks sticking out but I decided to have my hair straight, just like paper almost. Alice had wanted some glitter put in my hair and that's exactly what we did.

It was alice's job to apply my makeup. It felt like she had taken forever when in reality it had only been thirty minutes. When I looked in the mirror I felt like crying but instead I gasped. Alice had put on glossy lip gloss, some eyeliner but not too much and mascara, which made my already long eye lashes even longer. It looked so natural. I wanted to touch it and see if it was really me but I was scared alice would hurt me for ruining her masterpiece.

Half an hour later it was time to go to the church. Rosalie's car was all packed with everything we needed. I had changed into my wedding dress. It was off the shoulder and sparkled when it touched a speck of light. I wore a meshed veil with a tiara incrusted with real diamonds. It dragged along the floor but it didn't drag too far. Edward hadn't seen it yet. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. Alice said it would be a picture moment.

As we drove closer and closer to the church I began to get nervous. I followed my breathing techniques. In and out, in and out, I repeated this until we reached the church. I was ready. I was placed in a change room where all my finishing touches would be done.

It was now or never. The line of bridesmaid had started. It was now my turn. Charlie had my arm looped around his. The theme music began to play. Dum-dum-dum-dum. Why is it that it sounded like dumb? It makes it sound like it's saying you're dumb, why would you want to get married? But my feet and charlie's went along with it and soon we were at the end. It was time for Charlie to let me go.

He turned to me. This would be his final words to his unmarried daughter. He turned to me his hands holding mine. "Are you sure about this bella? You're putting your life at stake! Please just think about what you're doing." His words hurt me. I loved Edward with all my heart. Why couldn't he see that? "I've thought about it dad and I love Edward...will always love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." My voice was shaking. Why couldn't my dad just accept the fact I wasn't his baby girl anymore.

He looked as if he was in pain. His only baby girl, gone, taken away by some charming man my father despised. I was turning into the adult he never wanted me to be , but I was ready and taking a huge leap at it. I didn't want to be his puppy, that he could pull back whenever he wanted. I'm not a pup I'm a full grown wolf. I laughed in my head. _Jacob._ He had missed my wedding ceremony. I'm thinking that he won't be coming at all.

I let go of charlie's hands and leaned in towards him. "Bye, daddy." I whispered in his ear, and walked up to Edward, not turning my head back. The priest began to speak. It was now time to exchange the rings. We followed everything the priest said while doing this procedure. It soon came down to, you may kiss the bride.

The cullen's all stood, cheering Edward on. I laughed but was stopped when his lips covered mine. I sighed getting into the moment. The priest coughed. Oh right, we were still here, my bad. In a half an hour the reception would be starting. I changed into my next dress.

It was a midnight blue dress that reached to mid thigh and when I twirled it flapped around me. I giggled turning while looking in the mirror. I was really pretty. I blew myself a kiss and then walked out getting in Alice's car and off to the reception area.

We arrived at the ceremony and I was all smile, all I had wanted to do now was cuddle with my Edward. That felt so good to say, my Edward! I would say it over and over again in my mind of I could but I froze cause my vampire in shining armor was right in front of me.

I jumped into his arms but he didn't look startled not even for a moment. I smacked my lips on his and he kissed me back. I could see the lighting of fire works behind my closed lids. It felt so good. The party lasted so long and we partied forever. Jacob had come but only for a moment to dance with me. We danced to '21 guns' by Green Day. I was so happy when he came. I hadn't been the nicest person to him after I had met Edward but he tolerated me every day through everything. Before the wedding I remembered when Jacob told me, he and I could not be friends no longer because of the change that I would be partaking in. He had obviously changed his mind. Jabob was one of my best guy friends and I would never let him go not even if Edward had told me I had to.

The last song was coming. It was 'Claire Du Lune' this was out song, Edward's and mine. I sighed in his arms. People began to live giving us congratulations. I talked to each and every one of them. Edward was fidgeting and I knew that he wanted to be alone with me. I wanted to be alone with him as well. My feet were getting sore from dancing for so long and my head was beginning to pound but I forgot all of that when the love of my life swept me off of my feet, and brought me to his car, his new Lamborghini Reventon.

I hadn't wanted to go anywhere fancy after the ceremony so we were going to go back home. Everyone was going to leave us our privacy. Alice and jasper decided that they would be going to New York for the week. Of course Alice picked it out, I mean it would have only been natural for her to pick a place with a million stores. Esme and Carlisle were going to their first island, Carlisle had bought for Esme. I think it was called _Esme Island _but I couldn't be sure. Rosalie and Emmett were going to Spain. I don't actually know why though. Emmett had said that they had alot of _fun _there but I didn't really want to know what kind of fun he meant.

They would all be leaving in about thirty minutes from now. I was glad, I wanted some alone time with Edward for so long and now I can finally have it. It felt good to know that out of all the girls that Edward had known I was the one he adored the most and asked for her hand in marriage. I grinned. Edward turned to me.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned a smirk playing on his face. I grinned. "_Mrs. Cullen._" I whispered. Edward smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. The car started to make crunching noises, we were on the dirt road leading to Edward's...I mean our house. The lights were all turned off and I wondered if they had gone already.

As soon as the car had stopped, I began attacking Edward's yummy lips. He moaned into my mouth and I straddled him while he was in the driver seat my dress riding up. Edward grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard. I groaned. He pulled back. I sighed in frustration.

"What?" I panted trying to catch my breath. Edward looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed. "Edward that was a good pain." I sighed, kissing his lips. He kissed back. I could feel his hands sliding up my thighs. The house lights flickered on.

I groaned again. They weren't gone! I sat back in the passenger seat and opened the door, I was halfway out when edward's hand had connected with mine and we were halfway up the steps. I turned the doorknob and the door opened. The cullen's felt that it wasn't needed to lock the doors if vampire's lived in the house.

There standing in front of the entrance, were all the cullen's. I grinned. More presents? The first one I opened was from Carlisle and esme. They had given us a very large picture frame of Edward and I looking into each other's eyes. I had no idea when they had taken that picture but it was beautiful. Tears formed in my eyes and I gave each of them a tight hug.

Emmett came up with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Our present should be here any second now." Just then I heard the doorbell ringing. Emmett rushed to open it. It was a delivery man. "Your king sized mattress has arrived!" the man said in a not so happy monotone. I blushed deep red.

Oh my god, he did not buy Edward and I a mattress. The delivery guy came into the house and put it at the main entrance asking Emmett to sign some forms. My eyes were glued to the mattress. It was really big and it looked really comfy as well.

I heard the door shut. "Voila, don't you love it Bella? Rose and I thought it would be perfect cause you know with tonight being _special _and all." I was so embarrassed. I was afraid to look at esme and Carlisle to see their reaction. "Um...uh...thanks, you guys it looks so nice." I stuttered out. Rose and Emmett had this smile on their faces that I just really...really wanted to wipe off their beautiful faces. They both went upstairs to put it up in edward's room along with the bed frame.

Alice gave a loud cough making me turn to her. "Well, Bella you know that I love buying things for you so I got you this." Alice handed me a shopping bag. It was a plain shopping bag with no logo's and what not. I was afraid to look in the bag at that moment but I did.

Curiously I gazed at Edward. His eyes were large and he looked like he wanted to blush. The first thing I pulled out was cute. It was the after hour tank set and it even came with the ugg slippers. The top was a black spaghetti-strapped with a silver heart in the middle while the pants had cute little hearts, ribbons and VS signs everywhere. I grinned. "AW, thanks alice!" she smiled. "That actually was from jasper. My clothes are in there as well though."

I eyed her suspiciously but she gave me the innocent look. Emmett and Rosalie I presume were done setting up the bed because a second later they were downstairs. I pulled out the first thing I touched. I gasped when I saw it. The babydoll was made up of mesh and I knew that it properly wouldn't even cover my whole ass. I gulped and turned around to Edward. He stared at the deep V cut. I refolded and gave it to Edward to hold.

The next one I pulled out was a Flyaway Babydoll. It was...not even clothing from what I could tell. I stared at alice. Did she actually think that I was going to wear this. I took out the rest of the babydolls and none of them were better than the first, some even more revealing than the Flyaway.

After thanks and congratulations from the Cullen's we were home alone. I turned to Edward smiling. He quickly grabbed me in his arms bridal style and ran upstairs. When we went to his room I found that Rosalie and Emmett didn't just set up the bed.

They had decorated the room with vanilla scented white candles and red candles as well. The room was illuminated by the candles. Shadows cascaded everywhere. I took in a deep breath, my body relaxing. Edward set me down and gave me a letter. "Alice, told me to give this to you. Don't worry I have no idea what she wrote in it." I'm sure he did, he just didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Cautiously, I opened the letter.

Go to the bathroom.

Everything you need will be in there.

Don't tell Edward.

Love, Alice

I smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back. I just need a human moment." He looked at me strangely. Maybe he actually didn't know what Alice had planned. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Flicking on the light's alice had been right. She did have everything I needed there, everything that was placed on the counter had instructions.

Why did these things need instructions? They seemed simple enough, right? Wrong.


End file.
